In the past, in order to be able to soften or soak a food product such as a cookie to a palatable consistency it has been common to immerse the item in an edible liquid in order that the food will absorb the liquid and soften to a desirable texture. This act is usually called "dunking" and is a very common practice when eating certain food products such as donuts, cookies or crackers. Many people regularly use cold milk or chocolate milk when dunking or softening these items.
When eating cookies, especially small cookies such as vanilla wafers, it is difficult to dunk or immerse the cookie in the liquid without getting the fingers wet or turning the cookie into a mushy or soggy mass. The present invention is intended to eliminate these problems by providing a convenient holder for the cookie while it is submerged in the liquid and to provide a warning signal or indication when the proper consistency has been reached.
There are a number of other products or objects which also can be utilized in a device of this type. At times objects such as sponges or industrial products or processes require that an object be held in a submerged state in a liquid and at the proper time or consistency the holder and object is removed from the liquid. In this way, the object has absorbed a proper amount of liquid in conformance with the required industrial process. Up to this point the prior art has not indicated any holder of this type which would suffice and provide a signal or indication of the absorbency. Thus, a real need exists for a product of this type which can perform this function.